Digimon: The Liafa Chronicles
by Goldenwolf18
Summary: Liafa, the unknown Digidestined. The one not featured in the happy series. The one who chose to live her life in the Digiworld. Now shes back, to join with a new set of Digidestined to help save the digiworld and ours.


_She stared at the sky, raindrops falling into her eyes, making her blink. Drops of water formed on her long eyelashes and fluttered off with each blink, continuing their journey to the earth. Lights dazzled around her, flashing and sparkling. Everything was wet, but she could not feel it. It seemed like time was moving in slow motion. She turned her head to the spot where digidata was sparkling through the air towards her. Her fingers twitched and she blinked again, looking down at it as it began to dissolve too, into digidata. Another turn of her head and she was looking the other way and watching as people slowly ran towards her. Their faces blurred. Why were they running so slowly? One skidded to their knees beside her and gripped her hand. Well, she saw her hand being gripped but she did not feel it. A face came into view and she blinked again, blinking water out her eyes. The face seemed familiar, kind, framed by blonde hair. Male, asian looking. He looked so sad, she was sure tears were mixing with the rain on his face. She wanted to smile at him, tell him everything is okay, but the voice did not come, her mouth would not move. Her breathing became more ragged as a voice came through the rain to her._

_"Don't die Liafa, please don't die!" Why would she die? She was just resting in the rain. There was a strange tingling in her body and she managed to look down on herself. Her clothes had been ripped, soaked, but not by rain. Something red. She was confused, oh so confused. She turned back to the friendly male face, questioning in her eyes. She blinked once more, but here eyes did not open again this time._

_Yamato let loose a cried of despair as Liafa dissolved into a cloud of digidata, leaving him, Gabriella, Kyo and James alone in the world of humans._

_**A year previously…**_

Liafa stood underneath the dark bridge and stared up at the apartment buildings either side of the road. She remembered the incident that happened here so many years ago. Greymon and Taichi. She smiled slightly underneath her hood and looked down as Astrapesmon pushed her warm wet nose into her hand. Liafa scratched her digimon behind the ears.

"Dwelling on the past again Liafa?" Astrapesmon licked Liafa's hand and trotted ahead of her.

"Maybe. But I have no time to dwell on the past, do I? The time is now," as she spoke, a sound like a thousand papers being torn, ripped through the quiet night air, bringing with it a fierce wind. The hood of Liafa's hoody flew back and her honey blonde hair whipped around her face. She stayed perfectly still, staring down the dark road as the wind roared around her, only her hands moving as she clenched her fists. Another roar joined the wind and Liafa winced.

"Astrapesmon!" The fox like digimon turned her face and nodded at her human partner

"I hear it. It sounds big," turning back to face the forward, digimon and human watched as a blue nose pushed itself out through thin air. Sharp teeth were seen, followed by a massive foot, armed with equally massive talons. Allomon forced his way from the Digiworld and into the human world with a immense roar. The heckles rose on the back of Astrapesmon's neck as she growled at the massive dinosaur digimon

"Allomon," whispered Liafa, with slight awe. She had seen many of this digimon, but he seemed bigger, more impressive in the real world. Shaking her head, she scrunched her face into a determined scowl.

"Astrapesmon! Lets go!" Astrapesmon barked in response and took several leaps towards the dinosaur, darting across the road in a zig zag fashion. Allomon had not noticed the small figures beneath him and roared again, taking one stomping step forwards. The apartment buildings shook but only one or two lights suddenly flickered on in the darkness. Liafa looked up and smiled. They were awake. Her 'alarm clock' had worked.

"Astrapesmon, time to get rid of the alien!" Astrapesmon began to jump higher and higher, from one lamppost to another. She leapt from the lamppost nearest Allomon and twirled in the air.

"Lightning Blades!" her glowing antennae shot straight up and burst with lightning energy, crackling as they sent two bright yellow blades made from pure electricity towards Allomon's face. Her roared with displeasure as the two blades smacked him in the side of his face, sending crackling energy across his jaw and nose. He sneezed and roared again, turning in fury to see Astrapesmon land daintily on the nearest lamppost and balance there perfectly.

"I WILL KILL YOUUUGRRAWWW!" he yelled into the night air.


End file.
